The disclosure relates to a motor driving apparatus which estimates a parameter for controlling and a controlling method of the motor driving apparatus.
A motor is an apparatus which obtains a rotary force from electrical energy, and may include a stator and a rotor. The rotor may be configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator and may rotate by a force acting between a magnetic field and a current flowing in a coil.
The motor operates by receiving a driving power generated by an inverter. Also, to generate the driving power, a current command should be generated in a speed controller, a voltage command should be generated in a current controller, and the inverter should receive the generated commands. Also, the speed controller and the current controller are formed of a proportional integral derivative (PID) controller, and a gain of the PID controller is determined by a parameter. Thus, determining the parameter should precede supplying the driving power of the motor. However, a fixed constant parameter may already exist among the parameters; a variable parameter may exist depending on each circumstance. For example, a phase resistance, a counter electromotive force constant, a d-axis inductance, and a q-axis inductance may be the variable parameter.